


New Arrival

by graceandfire



Series: Brightness Burns [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensign Chekov arrives aboard the ISS Enterprise.  Doctor McCoy is having a bad week.  The two are most definitely related.</p><p>Or, the one where it’s real darn useful that Kirk apparently speaks baby sociopath.</p><p>Or, the one where Graceandfire hesitantly asks her beta, "Uh, is this postable?  Can I even...should I???" and her beta is snickering too hard to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to [Savoytruffle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Savoytruffle/pseuds/Savoytruffle) and blcwriter for their ~~encouragement of this insanity~~ awesome and thoughtful beta work! Any remaining errors are all mine.

When Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov arrives exactly on time for his ‘welcome aboard and don’t bring any diseases with you’ physical, Leonard takes one look at the kid and feels his stomach sink.  Fuck.  This kid’s gonna be meat.  He’s too young and he’s too pretty, he’s got a head full of fucking _curls_ that make him look like a damn cherub, and he’s got _doe eyes_.  All of that, along with the soft spoken Russian accent, combine to make Leonard want to lock this kid up somewhere safe for the next ten years.  Because the Ensign may bring out every single one of Leonard’s protective instincts, but the kid’ll bring out a whole different set of instincts from every single predator on board.    
  
It worries at Leonard even after the kid leaves with his soft voiced, “Thank you, Doktor McCoy,” and that pisses Leonard off because it’s not like there’s anything he can do about it.  He tries to shrug it off, but he’s still trying as the day wears into night.  
  
“Am I fucking boring you, McCoy?”    
  
Leonard blinks up as Kirk stops thrusting.  He’s grateful that Kirk mostly looks amused.  One thing about the man, he is in no way insecure about his sexual prowess.  
  
“What the fuck’s got you so distracted tonight?”  Kirk has stopped mid thrust, dick half way buried in Leonard’s ass.   
  
“This Chekov kid that arrived on board yesterday.  He’s on your Bridge crew right?”  
  
Kirk raises an eyebrow in surprise.  “Chekov?  Yeah, he’s a genius’s genius.  The theoretical work he did on navigation at the Russian Academy has been the source of some major breakthroughs.”  His eyes narrow a little.  “Why the fuck are you thinking about Chekov while I’m fucking you?”  
  
Leonard scowls.  “Have you _seen_ the kid?  Everything about him screams ‘please come and make me your bitch’.”  
  
“Oh, you mean like you’re my bitch?” Kirk’s smirking down at him now and Leonard snarls automatically even as his trained dick gives a betraying twitch.  
  
"Fuck you, _sir_.  I mean it.  If his brain’s that valuable, shouldn’t you take steps to make sure it stays in his _skull_?”  
  
Kirk’s smirk deepens.  “Well that’s just…sweet of you.  But I really wouldn’t worry about our young Mister Chekov.”  
  
Leonard glares and swallows down the argument because he knows that tone.  It means Kirk’s not going to do a goddamn thing to help.    
  
“Fine,” Leonard snarls, “so you’ll just leave it to me to fucking patch the kid up when his mangled body shows up in Sickbay.”  Okay, so that wasn’t actually swallowing down the argument.  
  
Kirk’s eyes narrow thoughtfully as he stares down at Leonard.  “So obviously I’m not doing enough here to keep your attention if you’re _still_ talking about my new navigator.”  
  
Leonard stares back and realizes with rising dismay that Kirk’s deciding to take this as a personal challenge.   
  
Kirk leans down and whispers in a dark-edged voice.  “Get ready for a long night, McCoy.”  
  
Oh, fuck.  
 

***************************************************

 

Two days later, Leonard’s scowling down at the body spread out on a biobed.  What a fucking waste.  Shaking his head, he calls the time of death as 2140.    
  
Then he looks over at the second body spread out on a second biobed and calls that one too.    
  
He looks back and forth between the two bodies and shakes his head again.  _Fuck_ , that’s a lot of blood.    
  
“And _Chekov_ did this?” he asks Christine again, just to make sure.  She was the one who’d gotten the details from Security.  
  
“Yes, I am wery, wery sorry about this, Doktor.”  
  
That’s…not Christine.  
  
Leonard looks up into apologetic, apparently sociopathic, doe eyes.  
  
“Chekov, what are you doing here?” Leonard asks warily.  Christine moves to put one of the bodies between them.  Smart woman.   
  
“I have come to apologize for causing you trouble,” Chekov says, eyes shining with earnest sincerity.  
  
Leonard looks down at the two bodies.  “I don’t think I’m the one you inconvenienced, son.”  
  
“Oh, them.”  Chekov rolls his eyes a little.  “They deserwed to die.  They think I should fuck them.  I do not want to fuck them.  So I kill them.”  
  
“Oh.”  Leonard looks down at the almost surgical knife patterns that crisscross the body closest to him.  There’s something deeply disturbing about the _enthusiasm_ of the knife work.    
  
He looks back up and thinks, ‘Just stop talking.’  Of course, he doesn’t listen to his own damn fool self. “Kid, you really can’t go around killing people.  Even people like…”  
  
“Oh, I know.  I know this.  The Keptin has already spoken to me about this.”  
  
“Oh, he has, has he?” Leonard can feel a headache brewing behind his eyes.   
  
“Yes.” Chekov nods vigorously.  “He explained I must not kill crewmembers no matter how they deserwe it.  I may only inflict injuries that can be healed.  If I really want to kill them, I must get the Keptin’s permission first.”  
  
“Oh…” Leonard says.  “That’s…” He’s already imagining a future filled with a steady stream of enthusiastically inflicted knife wounds.  
  
“Yes, so anyhow, I come to apologize and tell you, no more dead bodies.”  Chekov looks kind of like a puppy hoping for a pat on the head.  
  
“That’s…that’s good, son.”   
  


**********************************************

  
“Hello, Doktor McCoy!”  
  
Leonard looks up from where’s he’s cleaning Yeoman Gant’s multiple knife wounds, a pattern combining slashes and thrusts, none fatal, all painful.  Yeoman Gant stares in wide-eyed terror at Chekov who’s just entered Sickbay.  The only reason the blood doesn’t drain from the injured man’s face is because he no longer has enough to spare.    
  
“Why are you here, Chekov?” McCoy grunts.  His vow to be nice the next time the scary baby sociopath wanders into Sickbay is falling to the wayside under the knowledge that it’s going to take up his _entire fucking afternoon_ to put Gant back together.  At least his ear is finally reattached.    
  
“Oh, I thought I would wait for Yeoman Gant to be released.  I was not done explaining to him why I did not like him, but I had to stop cutting him because he was losing too much blood and I promised the Keptin no more killing.  But once you patch him up and put more blood in him I can cut him some more, yes?”    
  
The look Chekov gives Gant sends chills down Leonard’s spine.    
  
Gant whimpers.   
  
Chekov turns his doe eyes back to Leonard and they’re nothing but sweet and earnest, like a kid hoping for a Popsicle.   
  
Leonard stares back, incredulous.  “Goddammit Chekov, I’m not patching this man up just so you can send him right back here again!”  
  
He places himself in front of Gant even as he calls himself seventeen fucking kinds of fool.  Fuck.  He doesn’t even _like_ Gant.  The man’s a mean-as-nails asshole.  Who’s currently clutching at the back of Leonard’s uniform like he’s five and Leonard’s his only protection from the bogeyman.  The really young, curly haired bogeyman.  With doe eyes.  _Fuck_.  
  
Chekov instantly looks chastened.  “Okay, Doktor.  I am sorry.  Sulu, he said you would not go for this, but I figure it is worth the try.”  
  
“Sulu?”  
  
Chekov’s face brightens.  “Oh, yes.  He has been showing me around the Enterprise.  He is _wery_ good with the swords.  I am _wery_ good with the knives.  Is fun.”  
  
Leonard pictures the swashbuckling pirate and the baby sociopath bonding.  God help them.  God help them all.   
  
“But anyhow, I should have listened.  Sulu, he says you would not approve and I do not want to do anything to upset you,” Chekov continues, looking a little worried.  
  
Leonard blinks.  Good?  But…   
  
“Why?” he asks bluntly.  
  
“Oh, Keptin Kirk would be upset if I upset you.  I do not want to upset Keptin Kirk.”  
  
Leonard just continues to stare, wary.  
  
“He says if I ever cut you he would chop off my hands and feet,” Chekov explains.  He sounds admiring.  “So I do my best not to make you unhappy.”  
  
“That’s…” _disturbing_ on so _many_ fucking levels.  Although it’s real damn useful that Kirk apparently speaks baby sociopath.  
  
Chekov turns his attention back to Gant, who is known ship-wide for being a badass, and who is still doing his best to hide behind Leonard.  “I will see you another time and we can pick up our conversation where we left off, yes?”  Chekov’s gaze switches back to Leonard and, yes, it is _extremely_ fucking disturbing how the kid’s eyes can switch between psycho and nice young man from one blink to the next.  
  
Gant starts crying.     
  
“Bye, Doktor!”  Chekov leaves with a cheerful wave.  
  
Leonard just shakes his head, stalks to his office, and stalks back with two glasses.  
  
“Here,” he shoves one of the tumblers of bourbon at Gant and gulps down the contents of the other.  “You need a drink.  And I _deserve_ one."


End file.
